


I believe another world is out there.

by yourlocaledgelord



Category: Beta - Fandom, TCoA(in development), The Castle of Astrifer(in development)
Genre: Asfien - Freeform, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Midnight, The Castle of Astrifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:41:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25080070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourlocaledgelord/pseuds/yourlocaledgelord
Summary: Josephien meets an endearing and charming person who seems to have lived in the castle his whole life.
Relationships: Asfien, Josephien/Astrifer





	I believe another world is out there.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, so FYI this might be part of a novel i'm still thinking about developing (this is BETA).

"hello?"

The echo in the dark main hall made it appear emptier than it was, making the loneliness evermore growing inside of me. I wandered around with my diminishing candle, imagining how crowded the hall would be a few days later, during the Autumn Masquerade. Dancing with the cold air, with the candle flickering, the shadows seemed like they were having fun too. The gleaming moonlight made everything seem so . . . enchanting. We talk sometimes, the Moon and I. Even thought sometimes she might not always answer but I know her answer in my heart. People who really love you don't speak to you head, they speak to you heart. Heart to heart. It could be harder than you think. 

The otherworldly light cast upon the garden and the fresh cool breeze carried over from the forest. A midnight stroll through the closed gardens and a little date with the flowers and wonders of Gaïa. You can never part yourself with nature once you've seen what they can do. All the little details as if painted by some renaissance perfectionist. I sit by the maiden fountain and ask the Moon what shall become of me. A beautiful wife or a cursed maiden? One wrong step and I would fall into a pit of nothingness, unimportant and discarded. A doll I do not want to become, I want to be free. But for what price, for what sacrifice, should I then receive my earned freedom? For all my life I've been told what to do, how to act, how to "respect" people because they "deserve" it and are older than me. So what? It does not mean if someone is older they deserve more respect, it's how they treat people that determines that aspect of life. My people can be very judgemental and arrogant. Two of them quarrel next to everyday and another just couldn't care less when it comes to respect and manners towards others. No one's ever said sorry to me, face to face. It's either texting or a letter. Is it that hard to say sorry? I've said it countless times and it's just a word, after all. With an attitude and meaning, if you will. 

Footsteps to be heard from behind startle me. I start to make an exit to the nearest gate, to avoid being caught out of bed past bedtime, not that it mattered much but the shame of being dragged back and having all eyes on me at breakfast would be too much. 

"Please don't feel pressured to run away," a voice whines behind me. I turn to see a stranger.

Strange, but what could I expect after spending so much time by myself. One could say I skipped out on the end of the world, completely absorbed inside my own. 

"Sit," they say,"miss." I do as I'm told, as I am expected to. 

A tall and lean gentleman sits next to me, sighing while picking up the fallen roses. "It's not everyday I see someone after hours, especially not a lady."

Lady? Me? That man must be hallucinating or something. I am far from lady-like, or at least I am told that. 

"You're that man from the last ball, no?" I ask, timid of my intrusion. 

"Yes, that I am. Tell me, what is a fine lady like you doing outside in these late hours?"

"You may call me Josephien, or José, as most do. And to answer your question, I was just on my way to go back to the dormitories--"I get up and brush the dust off my nightgown--" now will you excuse me, I've got dreams to chase." 

"Would you be so kind as to stay? I find my castle quite empty sometimes." I look at him.

He has those fairytale, ocean-deep blue eyes and, rich black hair. High cheek bones and rosy cheeks, as if he had just come back from a stroll through the snow. He has a strong but slick build, under the rich autumn clothing.

The moonlight makes everything surreal, the eyes, the cheeks, the hair. The desperation in his eyes. 

I sit back down and start fidgeting my gown, anxious that might have made him feel sad. 

"You… uh, own this castle, you said?" I mutter anxiously.

He ponders. "To be frank, I do not know. I guess one could say that this castle belongs to whoever comes and lives, in which case, every one of the people here. The stars look brilliant tonight, don't you think?"

They are, bright shiny fires in the navy blue sky, with overlayed colours on the artistry. Not a single cloud tonight and the Moon is up so high she might as well be leaning towards her lover, the Sun. 

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable, Josephien. I . . . am the least used to communicating with royalty, or anyone really." 

"Then let us improve that."


End file.
